


Heat Brain

by booboothegdfool



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aggressive Steve, Alpha Captain America, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Begging, F/M, Omega Reader, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Werewolf Steve Rogers, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboothegdfool/pseuds/booboothegdfool
Summary: He’s not Steve in that moment, not Captain America. He’s a fucking Alpha. An Alpha that can smell your heat and won’t leave until he helps you through it.“S-Steve, I can’t.”He growls through the door and you can almost see him running a hand through his hair. “I know.” His voice is strained and you can tell he’s pulling back, gaining control. “I know.”Your hand presses against the door, shaking as you avoid looking at the door handle. One glance and you know you’ll open it.“You have to leave. You have to-” You cut yourself off with your own moan, quivering when you breathe deeply through your nose and catch his scent again. “You smell good. You smell so good, Steve.”His hand slams against the door, making you jump. “Fuck, Y/N.” He breathes in deeply as well, letting the hot scent of your heat wash over him. “I need you. Just as badly as you need me.” There’s another low growl that sends licks of pleasure up your thighs. “Open the door, Omega.”Your right hand reaches for the handle.As if he can sense your movements, he moans. “That’s it. Open the door for your Alpha. Let me make you feel better. Let me help you.”
Relationships: Captain America/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 528





	Heat Brain

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never actually done a CharacterxReader before but I thought I'd try my hand after reading a few! I'd love feedback about the writing and the lore, if there's anything I didn't get quite right. Or, if there's something I did do right that you liked!

When you come to, you find yourself in the shower. Hands pressed against the cool wall of tile, you try desperate to soak in as much of that chill as possible. The water, set on its coldest setting, is doing nothing. It feels warm against your skin. You whimper, closing your eyes tightly to try and remember what you’d done. How had you gotten there?

Something drips from the edge of your nose, landing between your feet. Is it sweat or water? You don’t know. You don’t care.

With a groan of frustration, you step out of the shower, not bothering to grab a towel. Anything against your skin at this point feels like hot asphalt on a sunny day in Hell.

Dripping water, sweat, and god knows what else, you stumble from the bathroom to your bedroom. Your sheets are silk, thank god. You’d managed to change them just as you felt the beginning of your heat settling in your core.

Laying face down, you cry out as the silky fabric rubs your clit ever so slightly. With a groan, you roll onto your back and stair at the ceiling. The conditioner in your apartment is set to 60.

It feels like fucking 80. Is that goddamn thing even fucking working?

You force yourself up, doing your best to ignore the slick that has formed between your thighs. It drips. You breath deeply.

At the AC panel, you squint as you try to read the numbers. Your sight is hazy and you’re finding it hard to focus on what is in front of you. You’re pretty sure you can make out that numbers six and zero. You press the down arrow a thousand times, just in case.

Back in your bedroom, you heat your phone chime.

That’s right! You texted Natasha when your heat set in, begging her to bring you some suppressants! Thank you God! That must be a text from her, announcing her impending arrival.

You move towards your phone, stopping at the bedroom door to grip the frame as a wave of heat overtakes you. It burns like fire from your navel to your ass. Knees buckling, you hit the ground and groan.

It takes you a few minutes to get yourself under control again. You fight the urge to rub your cunt against the hardwood floor and push yourself to your feet.

Make it to your phone.

Still stumbling, you finally grab your phone from its place at your bedside and unlock it with trembling fingers.

No. Oh god, no. No, no. No. Fuck!

Your teeth grit together hard and you feel the cell’s frame bending beneath your tightening grip.

You hadn’t text Natasha about suppressants. You hadn’t texted her at all, about anything!

Eyes wide, you read the texts you have no memory of sending.

**Me** : Steve...

 **Steve R** : Y/N?

 **Me** : Steve. I need you for something.

 **Steve R** : What is it?

 **Steve R** : Are you okay?

 **Me** : No. No I’m not.

 **Me** : I need you.

 **Me** : I need your help. Please.

 **Steve R** : Okay, I’m on my way.

 **Steve R** : You’re home?

 **Me** : Yes.

 **Steve R** : I’ll be there soon.

Your eyes snap shut tightly as you realize what had happened. Your heat had gotten the best of you. Heat Brain (trademark pending, you liked to joke) was what you called the little blackout moments that happened periodically in the middle of a heat. When your first one triggered, right after your heat had hit, you must have gone straight for your phone. Straight for Steve. Your favorite Alpha.

“Oh no,” you whimper, finally opening your eyes.

His last message flashes up at you.

**Steve** : I’m here.

Everything screams at you to run to the door, to pull it open and wait for him to charge in and fuck you into submission. Your inner wolf howls for it, demands it. Just knowing he’s so close is enough to push another wave of flame down your body. This time, it’s not just your lower region. It’s your whole body. You hit the floor on your knees. The screen of your phone has a new crack.

You’re still human, you remind yourself. You will not be cheated out of choice by this dammed biological bullshit.

It takes all your strength, but you type out a quick message, thanking your phone’s creator for spellcheck to keep you from looking like an idiot.

**Me** : Sorry, I’m totally good now. Don’t worry about coming up! I’ll call you later. Sorry again!

The moment you press send, his scent hits you. He’s already made it to the top floor of your apartment building. He’s heading to your door. How did he get here so quickly? Your elevator has been out for a week. That stupid man must’ve run up ten flights of stairs.

You’re at your door the moment his fist connects with it. You can smell him. Those Alpha pheromones hit you like a truck and you feel whatever control you have left slipping at an alarming rate. You have to get him to leave.

“Let me in.”

There’s no nonsense in his tone. He’s not Steve in that moment, not Captain America. He’s a fucking Alpha. An Alpha that can smell your heat and won’t leave until he helps you through it.

“S-Steve, I can’t.”

He growls through the door and you can almost see him running a hand through his hair. “I know.” His voice is strained and you can tell he’s pulling back, gaining control. “I know.”

Your hand presses against the door, shaking as you avoid looking at the door handle. One glance and you know you’ll open it.

“You have to leave. You have to-” You cut yourself off with your own moan, your pussy quivering when you breathe deeply through your nose and catch his scent again. “You smell good. You smell so good, Steve.”

His hand slams against the door, making you jump. “Fuck, Y/N.” He breathes in deeply as well, letting the hot scent of your heat wash over him. “I need you. Just as badly as you need me.” There’s another low growl that sends licks of pleasure up your thighs. “Open the door, Omega.”

Your right hand reaches for the handle.

As if he can sense your movements, he moans. “That’s it. Open the door for your Alpha. Let me make you feel better. Let me help you.”

Your control is gone. You want this. You want him. Need him.

Your hand wraps around the handle, twisting it to the right and pulling it open.

Steve stands before you. His pupils are blown wide, leaving only a faint ring of blue around that endless black. His hair is disheveled, sweat staining his shirt. He looks like a god.

He’s on you in an instant, hands winding their way into your hair. As his foot kicks the door shut behind him, his mouth claims yours in a passionate kiss. There’s a few growls, a few whimpers, and before you know it, he’s got your naked body trapped between him and the wall of the hallway.

The pain of your heat lessons only slightly with the contact. You need his skin against yours. “Please,” you whimper, hands gripping at his shirt, pulling the red plaid shirt from where it was tucked into his jeans.

“Please what?” He asks against your lips, hips pushing forward to rub the rough denim against your core. “Use your words, Omega.”

You gasp when his mouth moves from your lips to your throat, licking slowly from your collarbone to the base of your jaw. “Please!”

He growls, baring his teeth against your skin. “What did I say?” He grinds harder into you. “Use. Your. Words.” Every word is accentuated with a thrust as the bulge in his jeans knocks against the engorged clit.

“I need you to fuck me!” You throw your head back as you rock your hips forward, desperate for more than the feel of fabric. “I want you to pound into me until I can’t breath. I need you to fill me. I need it, I need you! Please!” Your hands grip pathetically at his shirt, needing more, more, more.

Steve lets you go for a moment, your feet hitting the ground with a thud. You whimper at the loss of contact but your eyes widen as he steps back just enough to pull his shirt over his head. He didn’t even bother unbuttoning it. He tosses it aside and pulls you back in so that both your bare chests are together. Your heat lets up a few degrees more.

He lifted you again, wrapping your legs around his waist as his long strides take the two of you through the hall, down to your bedroom. He kicks the door open wide enough for his large frame and tosses you onto the bed.

You bounce softly, immediately unhappy again with the loss of contact. You open your mouth to say as much, but you’re cut off by the sight of him reaching for his jeans. Wordlessly, he watches your eyes as they following his fingers. The button and zipper go quick and he pushes the pants down, stepping out of them. He wears a grey pair of boxer briefs that hug him almost perfectly. The only issue is the thick member he’s currently sporting. The head has started to peek out the waist band of his underwear.

“Come here and take these off.” His muscles ripple as they involuntarily flex. His control was one to be admired. You know how thick your scent is. You can tell how it effects him by the way his nose flares with every inhale. But for now, he’s maintaining restraint.

That’s more than what can be said for you. You slide yourself to the edge of your bed, feet hitting the floor.

“On your knees.”

You obey immediately, dropping quickly to your hands and knees. You crawl your way towards him, feeling your heartbeat picking up. When you reached him, your eyes met his and he cocked a brow, waiting.

Hands shaking with excitement and nerves, you sit on your knees as you reach up to grip the waistband and pull down. His cock springs forward, tapping you on the lips. Without being asked, your tongue pokes out to slide along the tip.

“Mmmm, good girl.” His hand grips the back of your head. “As much as I wanna cum down that pretty throat, I can’t wait any longer. Get my underwear off and present yourself to me. On the bed.” A low, dangerous growl rolls passed his lips. “Now.”

You don’t hesitate. You slide the boxer briefs the rest of the way down until they pool at his ankles. With that done, you turn and crawl back to the bed. He hadn’t told you to stay on all fours, but you hadn’t been told otherwise either.

Up on the bed, you kept your back to him and bent over. Face down, you laid your cheek against the silk sheets and kept your ass high. Your slick had your cunt glistening as it drips down your thighs. You wiggle yourself at him, silently begging him to come take you.

“Christ,” he groans, moving towards you without falter. His hands land on your hips and he pulls your waist up higher. His hands are everywhere but where you want them. Fingers trail along your back, sides, waist, thighs, everywhere. Except your cunt. “Tell me how badly you need your Alpha, Y/N.”

“I need you so badly,” you whimper. “I can’t handle another minute without you. Without that cock inside me. Please, Alpha. Please, take me. Help me through this heat!” You yelp when his fingers finally make contact with your tender lips. The feeling is immeasurably wonderful. Your eyes flutter closed. 

“No,” he grunts, slapping your ass. “Eyes open. Keep that pretty gaze on me. I wanna watch the expression in them when I stretch you wide.”

You do as your told, teeth biting at your lower lip. It’s difficult to watch him over your shoulder, but you do your best. “Yes, Alpha.”

His fingers work against your cunt, dipping between your folds, but never fully entering. “I should work you a little. Get you ready for me. But I don’t think you need it. I think you just need this cock.” His left hand against your ass, he uses his thumb and pointer finger to spread your lips wide. Slick drips out, staining your sheets. Steve lets out a groan. Right hand on his cock, he pumps the member a few times before finally lining up with your entrance. Your pussy parts easily for him as if trying to suck the shaft in. “Tell me who your Alpha is, Omega.”

Your eyes flutter again but you keep them open, watching him as his eyes meet yours again. “You’re my Alpha.”

He slams home, rocking you forward. The feeling is indescribable. Mouth falling open, you can’t even manage a noise as he holds himself inside you. Impossibly big, his cock stretches your tight cunt passed its limit. He waits only a moment before starting his movements. The first two are slow, giving you a fleeting amount of time to acclimate.

And then, he’s gone. His body drapes over yours, hands gripping yours as he pumps you full with his size. “Be a good girl. Let me hear how good I make you feel.” His voice is at your eat, surrounding you, suffocating you. It’s all you need.

You finally squeak, back arching pass the point of comfort. “Oh g-god.” You try and work yourself back against him, needing more, craving more. “Oh Alpha! Yes!” Your eyes shut as you bask in the pleasure that washes over you, pushing away the aches of the heat and replacing it with a feeling that can only be described as euphoric.

“That’s it. Take your Alpha’s cock. You wanted it, now you’ve got it.” He pumps himself forward, skin slapping on skin as he keeps up a ruthless pace. “I’m gonna fill this tight little cunt with my seed. You better hope your birth control is strong, cause I’m gonna knot in you.” Not a threat, a promise.

His words are almost enough to make you cum, but you hold out, not wanting it to end. Your pussy clings to him, holding tight as he pulls out to thrust forward again. The noises your bodies make together are wet and sloppy, but neither of you seem to care. You bask in it.

He rears up, hands on your hips in a bruising grip. He pulls you back against him, slamming you down on his cock as he stays in one place. You can sense his eyes as they watch the sight between your bodies. Both of your juices cover your backside as well as his front. It’s a sight that makes him drool.

Later, after you’ve both had a few orgasms, he’s going to lick up the masterpiece that is your intermingled fluids. For now, he’s too focused on getting his first load into you. His movements become frantic and you know he’s about to cum. Your own orgasm is building and you pant helplessly, eyes rolling back as you let him do whatever he wants. 

His teeth snap close to your ear and he continues to fuck you without mercy. “Omega,” he breathes, inhaling your scent again. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to claim me.”

The words leave your mouth before you can stop them. Instantly regret builds in the pit of your stomach.

His breath is hot and heavy on your neck and you can feel his teeth brush the skin there. He growls, snapping his jaw closed. “No. No. Not like this. Not...” You glance back at him, seeing his pupils begin to contract, revealing more blue. 

He shoved himself back again, hands tightening on you. He pushes into you with punishingly hard thrusts, grunting and growling as he takes you. “Get ready for my knot. I’m not leaving until every bit of my cum is so settled into you, it’s never coming out.”

You cry out, heat back in full force as your orgasm promises to be one you need. Hands grip the sheets as you wail loudly, feeling your walls tightening to the point of pain around him.

“Get ready, Omega.” He isn’t near as rough as he pulls you back, letting you feel the knot at the base of his cock. He doesn’t let up, eyes greedily drinking in the sight of your abused cunt spreading wider to absorb his pulsating cock. With a rough thrust, he’s embedded deep into you. It triggers both your orgasms.

Your scream is loud, bouncing off the walls in your room. Steve falls forward, chest to your back again as he grunts and groans through his own orgasm, pumping his hips as much as the knot will allow. You can feel his heavy cum inside you and you shudder in delight. You had never admitted it aloud, but you’d always fantasized about going through a heat with Steve. Though it hadn’t happened exactly as you’d planned, you were happy with the result.

Just as you begin to relax, Steve pulls you up on your knees with him. “Don’t get too relaxed, Omega. The minute my knot lets up, I’m fucking you all over again. Do you understand?”

You close your eyes and press yourself back against him, noting the way your skin sticks together. You can feel his cock pulsing inside you and moan softly. “Mmm yes, Alpha.”

“Good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If I get enough positive feedback on this, I may turn it into a series of some kind!


End file.
